Kingdom Hearts - Love? - M - Chapter 2
by ll-Frangipani-ll
Summary: Sora tries to find love in Riku, but is it meant to be? Gay sex scenes - accidentally posted Chapter 2 separately with Chapter 3, Chapter 1 is it's own story. (So technically, Chapter 1 here is Chapter 2) Enjoy c:
1. Chapter 2

The next day...

I woke up and heard the seagulls down by the beach. God I'm tired. I looked over to my bedside table and checked my alarm which read 7am.

"Must. Sleep. More," I whispered to myself.

As I was sleeping, I thought I could hear scratching and tapping and noises. I opened my eyes and found Kairi staring straight at me, smiling. I screamed and jumped in surprise as she started laughing at me.

"Come on Sora! Today's the day!" she said happily as she climbed out my window and ran down the beach. Sometimes I wonder why no one can use the front door.

I got myself dressed and walked out of the house, trying not to wake anyone as I closed the door. I walked down the beach and saw Riku and Kairi taking the sturdy looking raft down to the water.

"Sora!" yelled Riku.

I stared at him, not knowing what he wanted until he rolled his eyes and said, "Wanna help us?"

"Oh, sorry. Sure," I mumbled as I ran towards the raft and helped them move the raft down to the water. Does Riku even remember what he did yesterday? I continued staring at him, searching for a sign. He looked up at me and showed me one of his rare Riku smiles. I smiled back at him as we finally placed the raft in the water with Kairi still having no idea what was going on.

"C'mon Sora, hop on," Kairi said as she got on the raft, followed by Riku. I followed them and we pushed away from the shore, watching our beautiful island disappear into the horizon. I couldn't help but start crying. Everyone who I knew and loved are back on that island. Who knows if I'll ever see them again. Hell, I didn't even say goodbye. I kept my head down, trying to look away from the island as we sailed away.

I felt a warm embrace behind me and found Riku giving me a comfort hug. He whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Sora. We'll be back in no time," before giving me a peck on the cheek and wiping the tears from my face. He continued hugging me as I quickly fell asleep, still tired and depressed.

I woke up and heard Riku and Kairi whispering behind me.

"When are we going to tell him?" said Kairi.

"When we're close enough to the ship!" exclaimed Riku in a hushed tone.

Kairi grumbled as I kept trying to hear more pieces of their conversation but hearing nothing.

"Let's just knock him out now, while he's asleep. That way by the time we get to the ship, he'll just be coming around," said Kairi.

"Fine, if it'll stop your complaining," said Riku.

They want to knock me out? What's going on?

"Where's the chloroform?" asked Kairi?

"In my yellow backpack," said Riku.

They both looked around the 20x20 raft before Kairi froze and said, "You mean the backpack under Sora's head?"

I looked down without moving a muscle and saw that the yellow backpack was under my head. I had to get rid of it so I can figure out what's going on. I felt Riku's hands carefully touch my head while Kairi's hands tried to move the backpack from under my head. I swung my fist around, punching Riku in the jaw and I pushed Kairi away as I threw the backpack off the side of the raft.

"What the hell Sora! What was that for?!" yelled Riku, still clutching his jaw.

"You were going to knock me out! What for?! Why?!" I screamed at him.

He looked over at Kairi as she looked back at him. Riku winked at her as she reached behind her to grab something. Riku continued to stare at me and talk to me but I wasn't buying it. Kairi swung a wooden plank at my head but I grabbed the end of it and pulled it out of her hands, also pulling her along with it. I stood up and held a fighting stance in the corner of the raft, not knowing what to do.

"What's going on guys? Just tell me!" I exclaimed.

Riku ran for the centre of the raft as Kairi ran towards me to keep me from moving towards Riku. Using as much strength as he could muster, Riku turned the heavy sail, making me lose my balance as Kairi quickly pulled me towards her so I wouldn't fall off the raft and in the meantime, taking the wooden plank from me. Now they were both staring at me, waiting for me to make a move.

I can't fight them... they're my best friends. We all just stared at each other before I heard a loud foghorn behind me. I screamed in surprise as I jumped and turned around to see a huge ship anchoring right front of us.

Ow! What was that... I felt the back of my head and could feel blood and realised that Kairi had hit me across the head with the wooden plank to try and knock me out. She squeaked when she realised what she had done and said, "I'm sorry, Sora!" before sitting down and crying with her head in her palms.

Everything had started to go blurry before it just went black...


	2. Chapter 3

I wake up in a stainless steel room with no decorations. Light's streaming in through small circular windows on both sides of my room. The room couldn't have been bigger than 5 metres each side.

"He's awake," says a voice over an intercom in my room.

Thirty seconds later, Riku walks in with a tray of food – looks like lunch – and sets it down on my bed as he sits on the bed next to me. "Hey, how're you?" he says as he smiles at me and plays with my hair. I don't say anything... I can't trust him, not after what happened with the raft.

Riku's smile and happy expression turns into one of guilt and betrayal. He looks at me, knowing what I'm thinking and knowing what he's done and how confused I am. "Sora, I really don't know how to explain everything to you but after breakfast, everything will be explained. So please, just trust me," he says as he tries to kiss me on my lips. I turn my head, not wanting a kiss from a liar.

He sees my unwillingness and walks out of the room before saying, "You better lose the attitude. Whether you cooperate or not, you're still going to stay on this ship until we're done with you. You may as well just do what we say and you can get off the ship sooner."

"Get out!" I yell as I through a mug full of coffee at him but he closes the door, just in time for the mug to shatter against the door and for the coffee to go everywhere across the door and on the floor. I start crying, feeling scared and upset... but I can't just stay here, I have to go.

I look around the room and find out that the windows can be opened but are too small for me to crawl through and the door is made of stainless steel, preventing an escape. Only way I could get out is if it's opened from the outside. What's going on and why and I being held prisoner?

"... think he will escape?" I hear as someone walks past my door.

"Not a chance, he's just a boy," I hear another voice say as they continue walking away from my door, leaving the rest of their conversation inaudible.

I feel defeated. Not knowing what else to do... I sit back down on my bed and start eating my toast that's now cold as I hear another voice on the intercom say, "Get the prisoner from the hold." Now's my chance, if I'm going to escape then it's going to have to be now. I grab the stainless steel tray, which is now empty and run next to the door. The door opens ten seconds later as I hide behind the door. I quickly move out from behind the door to find Kairi with a syringe in her hand and a pink fluid inside it.

"Sora...?," she says as she looks around the room unable to see me. I quickly swing at her with the tray as I jump out from behind the door but she sees the movement and screams as she quickly ducks and sweeps my legs from beneath me, causing me to fall on my back. I quickly sit up and throw the tray at her face causing her to scream and fall to the floor in an attempt to dodge it. Using that time, I quickly run through the door and close it on her, trapping her in the room.

I run out the door and trusting my instincts, I run down the corridor to my right. Behind me, I can hear people saying, "He's escaped, find him!"

I keep running, I keep turning corners and I keep climbing stairs, hoping I'll find my way out of here. As I go to climb up another set of stairs, Riku quickly turns the corner and says, "You little shit," before he kicks me hard in the chest, causing me to tumble down the stairs – everything went black.

I wake up and look around me. I'm in a new room... a dark room, with the only source of light coming from a small light bulb on the ceiling in the middle of the room. I have a normal queen sized bed with blue sheets. The walls are made of stainless steel and my door is an iron door, not as thick as my old one but this one slides across instead of opening, kind of like a jail cell. Am I in jail?

I stand up to look around the room but I feel a tug at my wrists – my hands are chained to the wall, meaning I can't move more than 5 steps from my bed. Why am I being treated as a prisoner? I sigh as I set back down on my bed and cry myself to sleep, to try and wish that this nightmare will end.

I hear my door opening and see Riku walking in. This time, nothing in his hands. The door closes behind him as he walks towards my bed and lies down next to me, looking into my scared eyes, red from crying, not knowing what he's going to do to me. He leans forward, kissing me on the lips as I try to push him away but he's now leaning on top of me, I'm trapped.

"Riku... stop, please," I try to say but he ignores me as he keeps on kissing me. I can feel his cock pressing against my thigh as it becomes harder. I start struggling and squirming, trying to get him off me because I know where this is going to go. "Riku, no. I don't want this," I splutter as I start crying.

"Shh," he says as he starts moving down to my neck and starts biting at my skin. I involuntarily start whimpering and moaning. From around his neck, he removes a piece of string with a key on it, some kind of temporary necklace. Using the key, he unlocks my shackles as he continues biting on my neck. He takes my shirt off, leaving me exposed and vulnerable. Riku starts planting kisses on my body, trying to turn me on... and it's working. I can feel my cock getting harder and harder as he keeps touching me. He takes off his own shirt as he continues feeling my body.

With my hands free, I punch him with my right hand in the side of his ribs and push him off me, running for the door trying to get it to open. I'm then tackled to the ground by Riku who shoves my face into the dirty, stone floor beneath me. He starts to take off my shorts and boxers, knowing what's going to come next, I start kicking, squirming and screaming, trying to get away. To shut me up, Riku lifts my head by pulling my hair and then slams my face into the ground again.

He sticks a finger in me, trying to stretch me as I cry. "Please... stop," I say through tears and whimpers.

"Play along and it'll all be over soon," Riku says to me.

I feel him add more fingers in me. He keeps stretching me for another minute before he takes his fingers out. He flips me over onto my back as he guides his cock towards my ass. I start struggling but he quickly holds onto my arms so I can't move. He slides his cock inside my ass as I start screaming and crying. "Riku, stop! It hurts!" I start yelling as I'm sobbing. He doesn't respond though as he starts fucking my ass, starting off slowly at first, he starts picking up more speed, hitting my prostate every time he bottoms out. He keeps fucking me for another 5 minutes... or has it been 10... I'm not sure any more. After a while, he starts fucking me harder and faster. As he does this he grabs both my arms with one hand and moves his spare hand to my dick and starts pumping it, trying to get me to cum.

After a minute or two of this, Riku's getting close and so am I. He starts fucking me more viciously and pumping me and eventually, he cums inside me, causing me to groan, feeling the weird warmth me takes me over my own limit and I cum all over Riku's hand, chest and my own chest.

Riku carries me to my bed and lies down with me, holding me in his arms as I snuggle up to his chest, his cock still inside me. I start getting drowsy and I yawn, before I forget my question, I ask Riku, "Why am I on this boat?"

"We're on this boat so we can protect you, you're special to them but we can't let them take you," he says. I start to fall asleep, too tired to continue asking questions. I feel Riku kiss my forehead before he snuggles up closer to me, joining me in a deep sleep.


End file.
